Chuck vs The Anniversary
by CoronaJTV
Summary: The story takes place on Chuck and Sarah's wedding anniversary. Chuck has been waiting patiently for Sarah to regain her memory and his patience is finally about to pay off. References to a few moments between Charah relationship throughout the years. 3rd person one-shot. Happy Chuckiversary everyone!


**Happy Chuckiversary everyone!**

** Gosh I can't believe it's been 1 year since Chuck ended. It's been a huge gaping hole in my life. It has truly been one of my favorite shows of all time.**

**I took a break from my two other on-going Mass Effect stories to write this quick one-shot about the best TV couple of all time. I hope I do some justice.**

**Enjoy your day and thank you for reading. **

* * *

Chuck vs. The Anniversary

It was mid-morning and for once, Chuck Bartowski decided to go for a run. It had been over a year to the day that the love of his life, Sarah Walker, lost her memory due to the intersect. Chuck has been very patient and loving to the beautiful blonde, hoping and praying each day that Sarah's memories would come back to her. Chuck would smile every now and then when Sarah would do the little things like when Chuck would order pizza, he would always order vegetarian with olives on purpose. Chuck would always watch Sarah pick off the olives in disgust, causing Chuck to smile. Or the way Sarah would look at herself in the mirror, the way she would turn to the side and see her outfit hugged her curves. It has been almost a year since Chuck had kissed Sarah on the beach. The day that Chuck told Sarah to trust him. She did. The two were in a steady relationship. Chuck wanted to save their marriage and Sarah was willing to make Chuck happy and give him that. He changed into his gym clothes and headed out, leaving the sleeping beauty on his bed.

Sarah knew it in her heart that she belonged to him. She had seen it in the tape that John Casey gave her in her apartment. The way he kissed her. The way he would look at her. But she didn't feel it until more recently.

Sarah had woken up an hour later on a typical sunny, Southern California day. She swung her legs over her side of the bed and took a long shower. The blonde beauty brushed her teeth, changed into a clean set of clothes and walked downstairs towards the kitchen and prepared breakfast. The bracelet Chuck had given her five years ago rattled around in her wrist as she sliced some green onions. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the basket of strawberries and washed the delicious fruit under cool running water. She went back to the fridge and grabbed three eggs and cracked them on a small bowl and whisked them together with a fork and began cooking them on an oiled pan.

The door opened and a sweaty Chuck came through the door. He walked towards the kitchen and saw the love of his life preparing breakfast. "Morning Sarah," he smiled, "food smells great."

"Morning Chuck." Sarah smiled in return. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I just went for a jog. I'm starting to get a bit of a belly." He patted his stomach before walking over towards Sarah to give her a kiss. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower and I'll be right down."

"Okay." Sarah smiled and watched him go up the stairs. She bit the inside of her bottom lip. It had been very difficult the last few days to not tell him. To tell her Chuck that she remembers. That she remembers everything. But Sarah had to wait. Their wedding Anniversary is today and she was waiting for Chuck to tell her what they were doing for dinner. She only had to act for a little longer.

"Crap!" Sarah cursed as she brought herself back to reality and saw that their breakfast was burning. Sarah sighed and dumped the burnt eggs and started over. By the time Chuck ran downstairs, Sarah had already ate her omelet and was having her bowl of strawberries.

Chuck sat down on the table and was about to take the first bite when Sarah told her to wait. "I almost forgot." Sarah purposefully missed garnishing his omelet with the green onions she had sliced just for him. Chucked looked up at her and smiled as she popped a strawberry inside her mouth. "Eat your breakfast."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. He had another episode of déjà vu. He remembered Sarah doing something similar when Beckman sent them on a mission in the Suburbs. Chuck, however, quickly shook that out of his system and ate his breakfast, thinking nothing of it.

"So..." Sarah called out from the kitchen as she washed the plates in the sink, "what are we doing today?"

"Well," Chuck stood in the archway, watching Sarah with love, "today is... a pretty special day for us."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Today is our anniversary."

Sarah paused and turned her head to face Chuck and gave him her best shocked face. "It is?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" So far, everything was going as planned for Sarah. _A romantic dinner with Chuck. I will tell him then._

"Where ever you want to go. We can go someplace nice."

Sarah paused for acting purposes. "...How about we spend a romantic dinner here? I'm...not really in the mood for going out tonight. I can understand if you want to."

"No, no, no! I'm perfectly fine with spending the night here." Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll just let Morgan and Alex know that we're going to have the place to ourselves."

"Great." Sarah smiled a toothy smile.

"I'm going to go pick up Mom, Ellie, Clara and Awesome at the airport. Are you going to be okay for awhile?" Chuck asks.

Sarah walked over and wraps her arms around Chuck's neck before giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine. I'll take care of everything. Go ahead and spend time with your family."

"Okay. If you need anything, just call me alright?"

As Chuck left the door, a grin spread across Sarah's lips. She had to prepare and the first thing she went to look for was a certain vinyl record in Chuck's room.

* * *

Chuck waited in the arrivals pick-up at the airport a few hours later. It was two in the afternoon when Ellie, mom, Clair and Awesome came through the exit. "Chuck!" Ellie ran towards his little brother and gave him a hug. "God, I've missed you so much!"

Chuck held her sister tight and kissed her on the left cheek. "I've missed you too! How's Chicago?"

"Great actually. I'm surprised Amy let Devon and I off of work. How's Sarah?"

"She's hanging in there."

"She hasn't gotten her memories yet?" Ellie frowned. Chuck sadly shook his head.

"Hey Chuck." Devon smiled with Claire in his arms. Mary Bartowski stood beside him.

"Hey Devon." Chuck smiled then turned to his mom and gave her a hug as well. "Hey mom."

"Hi Chuck." Mary smiled and gave his son a kiss on his right cheek. "You look handsome as ever."

"So," Devon gave Chuck a one handed hug, "it's your big day. You and Sarah doing anything special tonight?"

"Actually, Sarah and I are having a romantic dinner at the apartment. She's taking care of everything so...I'm stuck with you guys." Chuck grinned when Ellie lightly punched him on the shoulder. "You guys have a place to stay?"

"Yeah we've got a hotel room." Ellie replied as she took Claire from Devon's arms.

"Alright, let me help you guys with the bags. I gotta make one quick phone call before we leave here."

* * *

Morgan and Alex were in the middle of a day out in the park when Morgan's phone rang and seeing that it was his buddy, he quickly answered. "Chuck! Hey buddy what's up?"

"Morgan, I'd hate to ask this of you and Alex but we need the place to ourselves."

"Ah don't sweat it. Alex still has some of her stuff in Casey's old apartment."

Morgan heard Chuck breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks buddy. I owe you one."

"No worries Chuck. Go have fun with your girl."

"Alright. I'll see you and sorry for interrupting your date."

"It's alright. I'll see you later."

* * *

Chuck showed up relieved and anxious at the same time. He was thankful that he got to spend a few hours with his family and extra time with his niece. She had already begun crawling and everytime she looked at him, Claire would smile. And he was anxious because he had a date with his beautiful wife. Chuck slowly slid in his key and turned it. His eyes turned wide as she saw a large pool of red rose pedals lying on the floor.

"Sarah?" He called out, following the trail that led upstairs. "Sarah?" He called again, "I'm home." He was met by silence for a few seconds before he heard Nina Simone's 'Feeling Good' echoing through the hall. Chuck gasped as she heard Nina's soulful voice. Her voice came clearer and clearer until he faced his closed bedroom door. He slowly opened the door, finding Sarah in a purple satin robe, standing with her back facing him. "Sarah?" He called once more and this time, she turned to face him with a smile.

"Hey Chuck."

"You look...amazing." Chuck found himself staring at the blonde beauty. More importantly, the toned, exposed legs of the CIA super-spy. His eyes trailed upward and marveled at how the robe hugged ever delicate and wonderful curved of the blonde goddess. Sarah began untying the sash around her waist and the robe fell to the ground, revealing a simple but sexy black lace bra and panties.

"Thank you." Sarah replied sweetly. "Come in. I have a surprise for you."

"I can't think of a better surprise that seeing you wearing...uhh...that." Chuck blushed.

"Have you heard of this song?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Well of course. I own the record after all. It was my dad's. I remember him playing it every now and then when I was a kid. I always found myself sleeping to this song. Her voice...is-"

"Soothing." Sarah interrupted.

"Right." Chuck nodded in agreement.

"I remember hearing this song once..." Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "And I fell in love with it."

"Yeah...you said- wait. What?"

Sarah chuckled melodically and smiled. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?" Chuck's heart began beating faster and faster by the millisecond. _Does she remember?_

"I remember hearing this song. You played this song for me. You said that it was going to be my favorite song."

Chuck swallowed a lump in his throat. "You...you remember?"

"I remember you holding me as we listened to this song...just like this." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, pressing their bodies as close as humanly possible. "Chuck? I remember everything."

Chuck couldn't help himself and tears freely fell down his cheeks. "You remember." Chuck kissed Sarah deeply, lovingly and with hunger. "God, Sarah. You remember."

"I love you Chuck. Nothing is ever going to change that. I...I feel so guilty that I've known for a week."

"A week? You've known for that long?" Chuck frowned.

"I...I wanted to surprise you." Sarah frowned as well, "Then I remembered that we got married a year ago today, and I thought that-"

"Sarah? You're rambling." Chuck smiled and caressed her cheek.

"You remembered my vows? That I wanted you and a family together?" Sarah blushed and looked down.

"As I recall, it was _you_ who lost the memory, not me." He grinned, gaining a mock-glare from the sexy blonde in his arms.

"Well now that I remember I was wondering if you-"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And she did and Mister and Misses Chuck and Sarah Bartowski had the most amazing night of their lives.

It was a new day and a new life. And they were both feeling good.


End file.
